


【HQ】【第三体育馆】堕落（三馆X月/PWP）

by shengluo01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: 4P注意是黑月/苇月/兔月注意。通篇月月视角注意，其实没什么含义，一定要说的话大概是三馆既是拯救月月的人也是把他拉进深渊的人说实话其实开到一半有点萎了（不是）重温第一季看到月月那张脸忍不住想搞他（土下座）
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 14





	【HQ】【第三体育馆】堕落（三馆X月/PWP）

【三馆X月】堕落

害怕寂寞，害怕孤独，害怕拥有后失去。淬了毒药的言语像竖起利刃的刺猬，扎得他人满身是血，没有人会无条件包容另一个人——用坚冰武装自己，环抱双臂瑟瑟发抖的同时强硬拒绝任何人踏入这个领地。只是内心终究不甘，不甘地希望有人可以听到那句，“救救我。”坚冰外的荆棘丛在太阳的照耀下越来越茂盛，无边的寒冷和寂寞让每天的日常更像机械性的任务。一天又一天，一年又一年。只要这样就好，保持距离。没有人会在意这个把自己固步自封在城堡里的年轻人，直到那句：“喂那边乌野的，戴眼镜的，能不能帮我们拦个网啊？”

包裹住他的荆棘条开始向两侧移动，留出一条只够他匍匐前进的道路。破碎的坚冰在他白皙的皮肤上割出一条条血痕。他坐在荆棘丛中徒劳无用地环住自己，伤口在结痂和撕裂的过程中反复，月牙痕迹的伤疤镌刻在身体上，汩汩流动的血液染红了他的视野，所处的土地开始塌陷。他在失重下坠的过程中反复询问自己，为什么呢？他得不出答案，血液变成了更深色的海水，他张了张嘴，求救的声音变成了小小的气泡……没有人会听到的。神明永远不会聆听一个早已抛弃他的信徒他松开手，放任无边的海水再次淹没自己——直到一束光越过海水，直直笼罩住了他。

好刺眼啊。

“呐，月岛，要尝试一下吗？”不知道是谁的亲吻落在他的耳后，温暖的怀抱令他想要哭泣。蜂蜜色的眼睛泛着盈盈光泽，渗出的泪水被柔软的舌苔舔舐。他不知道谁接住了他前倾的身体，也不知道现在掀起他的衣服揉搓他腰窝的那双手属于谁——视线聚焦在体育馆内那盏亮得刺眼的白炽灯上，扑哧扑哧的水声搅弄他糊成一团的神智。呻吟与喘息交替，食指探入被津液润湿的唇瓣玩弄粉嫩柔软的舌尖，盛不住的涎液沿着唇角淌落，连绵不断的吻在项颈锁骨上制造出一朵朵绯红色的小花。软下的腰肢被人轻易握住，熟稔的声音在调侃他过于瘦弱的体魄，身上最后一层布料被褪去，嗖嗖的冷意令他下意识环住距离他最近的那个人——他听到有人在说“啊黑尾好过分！我也想要被阿月这么抱着啊！”“黑尾前辈这么抢跑可不好。”他的耳垂被人轻轻咬住厮磨，温柔的吻落在耳廓边缘，绯红色攀上白皙的脖颈，他伸出的手被人握住，手指强硬插进指缝和他的掌心贴合，混沌的意志力拉扯他摇摇欲坠的身体。他被平放在昏黄色的地板上，有人在他耳边用低沉磁性的嗓音对他说：“月月，放松。”

残存的理性被疲惫的训练消磨殆尽，他听从对方的指示放松，抬起腰窝任对方像撬开蚌壳挖出丰满柔润蚌肉那样探寻他的内在。

“我忍不住了。”在快感的潮海内浮浮沉沉间，他听到直白欲望的呐喊。所有的感官刺激汇聚成一小股热流直直冲往他的小腹。下半身被炙热的手掌握住，带着茧子的拇指搓揉铃口。从未自渎的身体经不起剧烈的挑逗，没两下他就泄在对方的掌心。青涩的处子反应激起更深的涟漪，沾满精液的掌心凑到他的嘴边，“阿月也要帮前辈舔一舔啊。”他遵照对方发出的指令，舌尖先小心翼翼地刷过掌心，白浊的液体苦涩还带着腥气，他像个孩子一样尝到不好的味道摇头拒绝——可抚弄着他后颈的手掌催促着他，“乖孩子”“加油”他为这样直白的鼓励羞涩脸红，想要得到更多表演的欲望令他他再次前倾身体，一点点吃干净对方掌心的精液。炽热的亲吻落在他的眉心，嘴唇，他张开唇，沾染着白色粘液的舌尖被人肆意掠夺。无情挤压着他口腔残存的空气直到他的双手无力地垂在腰腹两侧，结束了亲吻的男人用拇指擦过他红润的唇瓣，“乖孩子，你做得很好。”

他扬起一个微笑，那种得到赞美后发自内心的微笑。

他半趴在那颗红绿相间的圆球上，丰满的臀间缠绕着神明吞吐间产下的粘液。鲜明的吮吸声啧啧作响，湿滑柔软的舌苔在肠壁游走，羞赧和渴求的情绪在他脑海里交叠出现，互相拽着理性一端拉扯。可又能拉扯出什么呢？他早已沉沦在当下，羞愧也只针对自己过去十多年的无知。他的大脑已被海妖释放的毒液蒙蔽，任何道德远远不如快感带给他的千分之一重要。两根手指带着捂热的润滑剂在他体内来回拨弄敏感的媚肉，再次高高翘起的下半身蹭着先前他们践踏过无数次的地板，也许他流下的精液和他们的汗水交织在一起，产生另类质变——他想要那样，他也希望是那样。他将双腿长的更开，手肘撑着地板，肌肤上浮现的汗水渐渐在他身躯周围绘制出一张蓝图——紧绷的大腿在第三根手指插入后开始打颤。体力不支的他无法再位置这样抬高腰臀的姿势。他的前辈贴心注意到这点，跪坐在他面前提起他的双肩撑住了他：“阿月做得很好。”爱抚的亲吻和有了支撑的身体让他开始放松，等到三根手指都毫无阻碍地在他体内来回抽插时，更为巨大的物体顶在他变得松软的肛穴上。一双手握住他的臀辦向两侧掰开，他感到肠壁被拓宽的苦楚。一时间涌出的泪水和汗水糊住了他的视野，淹没在喉咙口的尖叫声转变为沙哑的喘息。眼睛，嘴唇，下颚，腰腹，臀部，所有的痛感窜上他的大脑表层，有人沿着他的脊背舔吻他张扬的蝴蝶骨，瘦削的身体被对方紧紧锁在怀里。勒着腰腹过于炙热的手臂终究将那根牵连理智的钢线烧断。不知道是谁的手指抹去了他眼角要坠未坠的泪珠，“哭得很惨呢月岛。”对方将泪水涂抹在他的嘴唇，他顺服地张开嘴含住那两根搅动他舌尖的手指。

“木兔前辈，请快一点。”

“月月体内好舒服不想出来——”

剧烈的抽插让他仰起脖颈，被玩弄过度的嗓子吐不出正常的语调，只剩下天鹅濒死前的哀鸣——落在眼睫上的亲吻安抚了他，他不由自主追逐着那样的温柔——支撑着他的人不高兴地皱起眉，指尖狠狠地掐了他乳尖一下：“我说，你也不能把我无视得那么彻底啊，阿月。”

仅仅这一下，白浊的液体就喷洒在他和对方的腹部。

“太敏感了呢。黑尾前辈不会趁我们不在，一直有调教月岛吧。”

“你才是，赤苇。别以为我不知道，阿月最依赖你了。”

争吵声让他眨了眨眼。断线的理智蠕动着试图重新牵上线，可很快败在狂风骤浪的交媾下，不甘被无视的人找到了更好的发泄途径。手掌和臀部亲密接触时发出“啪”地声响，悦耳的声音能够让原本就紧致的肠壁牢牢锁住他的欲望。从未有过的经历带来的是另一种愉悦，追求快感的本能斩断理智的桥梁。尖锐的鸣叫声就像幼鸟被捕食时遗留在世界上最后一种声音。他随着对方节奏摆动起腰臀，低垂的头颅正好和黑尾铁朗的欲望中心相对，他含住对方已经渗出透明液体的龟头。用拙劣的口交技术去取悦现在正肆虐他乳尖的男人——空闲的手掌也没有停摆，枭鸟不会放弃一丝一毫分食的机会，纤长的手指被对方赞美说是钢琴家的手，将先前学到的知识活以致用，海妖致命的声音在他耳畔回响，无法思考的大脑照着对方所说将自己想象成一个洞，一个何时何地都能接纳男人的洞，他的价值因他们的评估上涨也因他们的评估下跌——他是他们专属的肉便器，是他们的婊子。

带来极致快感的那点被人反复反复刺激，他射出了今天第几波精液？他自己也记不清了——只知道昏黄的地板上都是他的粘液，可能还有其他人的。是不是流出来了呢？他看不到自己一小时前还是处子地带的肛穴吞吐男人鸡巴的样子，也看不到在对方拔出欲望后，他的肛穴又缓慢收缩回到了从未被人侵犯过的样子。

他的嘴里还含着一个男人的老二，现在他就要为这一根老二而生。

“阿月，你又要去和枭谷和音驹的队长一起练习吗？”青梅竹马有些担心地问道。他解开衣服的手一顿，接着，他扬起完美无瑕的笑容回答道：“是啊。”

——END——


End file.
